


Whispered

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stolen moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Loose hair spilling over an angled shoulder, silky ink sliding through fingers, spilling over his wrist. Pale skin glows in artificial light, pink dusting over ears and cheeks and collarbones. Stolen moments in deserted hallways. Stolen moments in a regulation bunk.

Legs fold, knees press. The sound of buckles and leather and canvas.

Joe makes a sound. Soft. Maybe a word. Maybe a name. Sid moves in the span of a breath, in the wake of a sigh. Lips, warm and worn, brush. Not even a kiss. Not close enough.

They part. They laugh. It's enough. It's all they have.


End file.
